deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Trager
Richard "Rick" Trager is an antagonist in Outlast. He is an insane Variant who experiments on patients in order to gain more knowledge about biology. Prior to him becoming a patient at the adylum, Trager was actually the head of business development for Mount Massive, and an executive of research development at Murkoff. While interacting with a couple of police officers who were investigating HR complaints, he spikes one of the officer’s drinks, but is quickly caught and forced to drink the spiked liquid. After another struggle with the police, and the knowledge that he forced himself on one of his workers revealed, Trager was submitted as a patient to Mount Massive Asylum. Battle vs. Roy Burns (by Pygmy Hippo2) Male Ward, Mount Massive Asylum Roy Burns woke up in a wheelchair, his hockey mask was off but his Jason mask was still attached. He heard screaming as a bed squeaked with the familiar sound of metal puncturing it. Roy tore his way out of the straps before finding a machete on the surgical tray and his mask. The door was opened and Rick Trager entered with his "medical" shears. "Oh, hey buddy! I was just about to ask you what's with that weird thing on your head." Burns walked towards Rick and swung but the man closed his shears around the opposing blade. "Not much of a talker, eh? I'm OK with that. Less noise to disturb the other patients." Trager punched the paramedic in the face, making him stumble backwards, before whacking the machete out of his hands. The surgeon smirked before he opened his shears but was surprised by the sudden appearance of a bright light that made him cover his eyes. "What the hell is that light?!" Roy's road flare had given him enough time to pick up his machete again and he sent the shears flying out of Rick's hands. Trager immediately shoved Burns into the wall and right into a urinal as he picked up a meat cleaver. The blade cut to the bone in the paramedic's shoulder and he sliced upwards in defense. The surgeon had a small gash but he still reeled back in pain as his foe left the room. "Now buddy, there's no escaping me." Roy found his garden shears sticking out of a man's corpse in another room after he exited the vents. "Buddy!" Rick slashed with his shears in an attempt to cut through Burns' neck but he dodged and stabbed his foe in the shoulder. Trager yelled in pain but ignored it and sliced the paramedic's belly open. Instead of dying, he instead stabbed the surgeon in the leg, sending him crashing onto his knees. Desperate to avoid his death, the "medical" shears stabbed forwards and Jason Voorhees' imposter dropped the garden shears. From the heavy bleeding coming from Roy's previous wound, Rick could tell he hit his foe's kidney. As he chuckled, he got back up before cutting Burns' left hand in half with a snip. "You look like you're in a lot of pain, buddy! Let me help you with that." The paramedic lunged forwards with a machete in his right hand but Trager sidestepped and opened the "medical" shears before closing them around his foe's neck. Roy Burns' headless body fell to the ground as his head rolled on the floor before the surgeon stopped it. "Can't feel pain if you're dead." Rick Trager chuckled as he limped away to the room where the dumbwaiter was. Winner:Rick Trager Expert’s Opinion In this duel between homicidal medical personell, Roy Burns had the edge in weapons with his extremely lethal machete and somewhat useful road flare. However, Tick Trager's "medical" shears were a devastating primary weapon and his strength, speed, and experience enabled him to decapitate his durable opponent. To see the original weapons, battle and votes, click here Battle vs. Alfred Drevis (by Jackythejack) The Mount Massive Asylum stood atop the hill in a dark and rather stormy night. While on the outside it seemed wild and hectic, on the inside it was even more so. Little did those on the outside know, there was an outbreak commencing inside of the Asylum. Inmates were wreacking havoc, killing guards and each other without any sort of biases. Mount Massive was becoming a bloody mess, and in the middle of this mess there was a..."doctor's" ward... The doctor's quarters was as bloody and violent as the rest of the asylum. There was hardly anything that would really differentiate it than how surprisingly neat it was. Freshly killed victims were sprawled out on hospital beds, some of them with their abdomens cut open, others with their heads cut off, and some with just a giant bloody mess, their life force splattered all over the ground. It would have been a deadly kind of quiet if it wasn't for the fact that you could hear whimpering coming from a specific room int he doctor's quarters. A room that served as the doctor's little play place. Within the play place there was a tiled floor, stained with dry and fresh blood alike, an old and rusty sink, used for the doctor to wash his hands after surgery, and in the middle of the room, there was an old wooden chair with a little girl stuck in it. Her wrists were cuffed to the arms of the chair. Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering softly. Her cries, however, would fall on the deaf ears of a doctor who was currently grabbing his main surgical tool. "Now, I'll be honest with you, it's not often than I get to operate on a child," the man began as he tested his scissors to make sure they were in working condition. He chuckled. "Well, I don't often have the chance to practice on a female, let alone a little girl. This is quite the rare opportunity. Now, be a good girl and open her eyes." The girl didn't budge and stayed mostly silent, eyes closed and only a small whimper exisitng her being. The doctor grabbed her face forcefully and squeezed hard on her cheeks, causing her to cry out in pain at the man's surprisingly strong grip. "I said open them!" The girl whimpered and opened her eyes. A deep blue gateway to her soul, which the doctor took his time to examine. He chuckled and patted her on the cheek. "That's a good girl. Now, before the surgery really begins, remind me to thank your idiotic father. If that man didn't come here for some "volunteers" as I've heard, I wouldn't have had such a wonderful opportunity. I really hope he's still alive. I would love to kill him personally." "F-Father, help!" Aya cried out with a hoarse tone in her voice. The doctor growled and delivered a smack against her cheek. She let out another yelp of pain and a sob, her head hanging down once more as tears fell into her lap. "Shut up! Your daddy isn't going to be coming for you, girly." He grinned and placed his scissor blades around her small, smooth fingers. So tiny, so delicate. "Now, I wonder how much pain a child could take before they pass out. I must research this right away!" "Aya!" A voice called out from somwhere else in the doctor's quarters. Trager's eyes widened only slightly and he glanced towards the doorway. A vicious grin came across his face as he turned to stare at Aya once more. "Well, it seemed I was wrong about your father. Looks like he's come to try and save you after all." He let out a scraggly, sinister chuckle as he moved towards the door. "Well, I'll be sure to keep him in one piece, so you can say goodbye to him before you go. Be back soon, love." He then exited his play room and shut the door behind him. He could hear the girl's screams come from the other side of the door, but it wasn't like the father was going to be around long enough to hear them. He smiled and walked through his own makeshift medical ward. It shouldn't be hard to find him. The idiot kept shouting out his beloved Aya's name. What a fool... It didn't take long to find it at all. Only a minute of walking and Trager had found Dr. Drevis examining one of the dead bodies on an operating table. There was a look of sheer disgust across his face as he examined the body. Trager chuckled and stepped forward, clicking his scissors to make an ear piercing scrapping sound. Rusty scissors don't make the best noise. "Ah, Dr. Drevis. I was hoping I'd find you. Oh, can I call you Alfred?" He smiled at the man in the most polite way he could muster. For a psychopath, he always thought of himself as charming. Dr. Drevis' eyes looked towards the fake doctor and it seemed like a gleam went across the lens of his glasses. He became steel faced. "How do you know my name? Where is Aya?" "Oh, when I got out of my cell I decided to take a look at some of the current events. I'm always up to date with my news, as any good doctor should be. A visiting doctor looking for cadavers and live test subjects for research was something that most certainly caught my eye. And as for your little girl Aya..." Trager glanced back the way he came and let out a laugh. He stared down the hallway for a moment before turning back to face Alfred, who still had a steely look on his face. "Well, let's just say that she's going to be having a very good time very soon." "You...you're a disgusting man..." Alfred muttered as he moved his gaze from the doctor to the corpse that he was standing over. "To kidnap my daughter...to threaten her...violate the human image..." "Oh, does it make you upset? Are you all sad now? Are you going to cry? Well, maybe save the waterworks for your daughter. I plan on bringing you to her before I kill the both of you. It's only right to unite a daughter with her-" His sentence was cut short, however, when Alfred pulled something rather shocking from his labcoat. As if having it stored there for safe keeping, Alfred reached into his labcoat and pulled out a chainsaw. She wielded it with one hand, grabbed the cord, and yanked on it with all his might. The chainsaw roared to life, and Trager took a small step back, if only due to the fact that he was very, very surprise. He regained his composure quickly and took a step forward. He smiled. "Some toy you have there, Alfred! Think you know how to use it?" The fatherly doctor took a few slow, shambling steps towards the mad doctor from Mount Massive. He was practically slumping as he moved forward, holding onto the chainsaw as it grumbled, hungry for flesh to dig into. "I know how to use it." Then Alfredy charged forward. The psychotic father would rush forward in a surprising burst of speed as he ran towards Trager. The mad doctor chuckled and swung the giant pair of scissors towards the doctor in an attempt to hit him. Alfred intercepted with his chainsaw and began to push Trager, trying to knock him off balance. Unfortunately, Trager proved to be the stronger doctor as he was casually holding back the Drevis family head. He let out an amused chuckle and pushed Drevis away from him before stepping forward and kicking him in the gut. "Pathetic." Drevis stumbled back, hand still firmly gripping his chainsaw, and let out a grunt of frustration. He looked Trager over, trying to figure out where exactly he should hit. For an efficient kill, you'd have to hit the neck. With a chainsaw, you'd stab him through the chest. To limit mobility, hit him in the calf and cut it down the middle. He could do this. He charged forward once more, and Trager was prepared for it this time. Trager had stepped out of the way of Drevis' charge and, with the doctor running past him, he slashed his scissors in the general direction of the doctor. He was able to knick the doctor in the side, but based off the small rips in the man's cloth, he barely did any damage. That wasn't going to cut it. he needed an opening, but that chainsaw was going to be dangerous. Alfred quickly adjusted himself, putting a hand to his damaged side and looking at his palm to make sure that he wasn't badly cut. Nothing that he couldn't just walk off. He rushed forward again and swung his chainsaw in a wide arc. Trager intercepted. Sparks flew and illuminated the dimly lit area in the autopsy room, shining light on both of the doctor's faces. There was something primal in both of their eyes as they engaged in their fight to the finish. Trager, again, was able to overpower Drevis and push him away, and this time he wasn't going to let him recover. He ran forward and, instead of using hit admittedly unwieldy scissors, he grabbed a cleaver off one of the nearby autopsy tables and lunged foward. He swiped towards the man, and the serrated balde of the cleaver got stuck in the man's clothes and his chest. Drevis cried out in pain and stumbled back once more. Trager stepped forward and kicked him in the stomach with enough force to knock him right onto his rear and have him drop his chainsaw, which shut off upon impact with the ground. Trager grinned at his downed opponent as he dropped his cleaver and went for his scissors once more. He aimed them at the doctor's neck, one single point pressing against the doctor's trachea. Drevis held his breath as he stared at the violent murderer. "Now, how about we have a little fun, then?" The doctor moved the scissors away from Drevis neck and forcefully grabbed one of the doctor's arms. He pulled it towards him and placed it in between the spread out scissor blades. He grinned and slwoly began to push the two blades together, causing them to cut into Drevis' arms. The mad father cried out in pain as the doctor from Mount Massive continued to push and push on the handles of his scissors, causing the blades to pierce deeper and deeper into generally undamaged flesh. The doctor was giving a sickening grin which would reveal even more sickening, poorly kept teeth. He was going to make this last a long time. Or, he would have, if there wasn't something that had suddenly pounced onto his back, causing him to let go of his scissors and have them fall to the ground. He stumbled away from the doctor as he grabbed whatever had latched onto his neck. He felt a stabbing sensation in his shoulder and he cried out in pain. After a panicked backpedal, Trager slammed his back into the wall. He heard something seem to crack and the weight on his back give way. He took a few steps forward and turned around to see what had been serving as a thorn in his side, only to see that it was...a doll? It had to be a doll. It was too small to be an adult but far too developed to be a child. The doll's head was put at a 90 degree angle, like it's neck had been completely destroyed. The doll placed both hands on its head and, with a sickening crack, put it's head back in place. Trager examined the doll with an intrigued expression before chuckling. "Well, now I've seen everything. I can't wait to be disecting you." Trager pulled the scalpel that had been stabbed into his shoulder out and moved towards the doll, who was simply standing there and staring at Trager with big, unblinking eyes. The doll closed it's eyes and seemed like it was going to accept its faith. Well, Trager could accept that. Trager roughly grab the doll and lifted it up into the air. He then took the scalpel and began madly stabbing the doll. Honestly, against his common sense, he had expected blood to come out of the doll, since it seemed like it had been living, but nothing came out except for this odd chemical that was inside it. It didn't stop him from continuously stabbing it, however. The doll let out a mad shriek of pain that could likely be heard throughout the entirety of the doctor's ward. Eventually, the doll fell limp in Trager's arms, and the mad doctor smiled as he dropped it onto the ground. He let out a sigh. "Well, that was quite the stress relief, actually. Now, I do believe we were-" WRRRRRRRRRRR! Trager heard the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life a second too late. He turned around just in time to see the doctor stab into his abdomen. The chain ripped through his flesh and caused blood to splatter everywhere. The doctor screamed out in pain as he grabbed the doctor and tried to get him to stop, but as the chainsaw was ran through him horizontally, he found his upper body strength leaving him. Too much blood loss or something. He didn't know and he didn't fucking care. "You...you.." The doctor tried to think of an insult, or some sort of profanity to shout at the doctor as his final words, but before he could think of anything, he ran out of the energy to talk...or even thing. The chainsaw cut through him completely and two halves of the doctor fell to the ground. His arms moved around weakly in an attempt to reach out towards the doctor, but eventually, his whole body went limp and he fell silent. Dr. Drevis was panting by the time the doctor had expired. Blood had been splattered everywhere. HIs face, his glasses, his labcoat, the autopsy room as a whole. It was like some horror movie. Oh, what the hell, this whole experience was like a horror movie. For a moment, Drevis had forgotten what he was doing, just staring at the body that he had mutilated. Such a shame...but that wasn't something he could worry about now. He had his daughter to go and save. "Aya! Aya, where are you!?" He ran off further into the medical ward, where he would eventually find his daughter strapped to a chair. He freed her, they embraced, and slowly but surely crawled their way out of that hellhole. They wouldn't tell anyone about their time in Mount Massive Asylum, and they chose not to speak of it when they finally went back home, but Alfred was still worried that the experience traumatized his daughter and damaged her in a way that he would be unable to fix. This would be...problematic, for his plans... Experts's Opinion The expert's believed that, while Trager clearly took it in physicality and the two were very close weaponwise, Alfred's medical knowledge, the help given to him by his doll, and his straight to the point method of killing when compared to Trager's longer and more torturous methods had net him the win this time. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors